


Am I Too Old?

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [13]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Dwight, Jealousy, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oblivious Jim, Pam is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Dwight is not jealous of Cathy Simms.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Am I Too Old?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so more married Dwight and Jim, this time with Dwight feeling a little insecure.   
> I kind of want to write more about the whole Cathy and Jim part of the show. I'm getting close to that part of the season, so once I start I think I'm going to write about Jim and Dwight being together and Cathy tries to get in the way. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Comments and Kudos always appreciated!

"No I am not jealous of the Pam's temporary replacement flirting with Jim" Dwight told the camera in his confessional, glaring at it and trying to challenge the camera crew into believing him. They nodded and thanked him, leading him out of the conference room.

"Hey Dwight" Jim said, smiling up at his husband and swinging back and fourth in his chair. "Hello" Dwight said, nodding his head in the direction of where Jim was without looking at him. Jim gave a confused look to the camera, but was pulled into another conversation with Cathy. Dwight scowled to himself, but shifted through his papers and tried to distract himself. 

Dwight's mood became slightly better when he walked into the break room for lunch and noticed Jim had an open seat next to him that he had placed his lunch bag on. When Jim noticed Dwight his face lit up. "Dwight, I saved you a spot" Jim said, with a grin. Dwight gave him a small smile, his heart fluttering at the fact that Jim had saved him a spot and better yet no Cathy in sight. 

The two ate their lunches, bantering with each other and their fellow coworkers. Jim ate his ham and cheese sandwich, tapping his foot occasionally. He had his body placed so that every movement he made his shoulders would touch Dwight's. Dwight had finished his lunch first, so he placed his hand on Jim's knee and squeezed it gently. Jim smiled at him and continued to eat, but reached down to quickly place his hand on top of Dwight's. 

. . . . . . . .

Jim always had a habit of fiddling with his ring and even sometimes with Dwight's. As the two sat and waited for their lunch break to be over, Jim and Dwight's hands were interlaced. Jim kept sliding Dwight's ring up and down his finger, his gentle touches soothing Dwight and causing him to smile privately to himself. 

Unfortunately, they all had to return to work. Dwight and Jim walked out to the main office area hand in hand discussing what they should have for dinner. "Jim, I can bake a duck it's really not a big deal." Jim set his mug down on his desk and settled into his chair. "Dwight, I can't tell you how much I don't want to eat a duck" Jim said, looking up at his husband. Dwight rolled his eyes, "fine what do you want?" he asked. His tone may have sound annoyed, but Jim knew he wasn't, Cathy on the other hand didn't know this and privately smirked to herself. 

Jim tapped his pen against his lip and leaned back in his chair, "soft shell crab?" he asked, pretending to be contemplative, but a smirk was on his face. Dwight huffed, "something practical. It's a Wednesday and Philip will be hungry when we get home" he told Jim, looking at him with a serious expression. Jim nodded, "make it this weekend?" he asked. Dwight nodded, "fine, I guess I can" he said, trying to look miserable, but a smile escaped his lips. Jim clapped in happiness, "thank you Dwight" he said, with his boyish grin.

Dwight rolled his eyes, but smiled back at his husband, looking at him adoringly. "You still haven't told me what you want for dinner" Dwight noted, raising his brows. Jim took a deep breath and thought, "I really don't know" he admitted. 

Phillis piped in and told them what they should make. "Bob and I" she said starting to giggle, "we made chicken marsala and it was really good, of course we ended up adding to much marsala wine and then we didn't really eat at all" she told them smiling at the memory. Jim's eyes widen and he cut her off before she could continue with the story. "The chicken marsala part sounds good" he said, looking over to Dwight. Dwight nodded, but then sighed "Philip can't eat something with wine in it." Jim closed his eyes, this was proving to be very difficult. "You can always make it with wine, but put some chicken on the side for Philip" Phyllis suggested. Jim moved his chair to where Phyllis was sitting and gave her a high five. "What a good idea! Thank you Phyllis." Phyllis shyly smiled at them and turned back to her desk. 

. . . . . . . .

Cathy continued to chat with Jim and Dwight blatantly could see that she was just pretending to have questions on where things were or what to do. He rolled his eyes, but the extent of his jealousy that he definitely didn't have, but definitely did from before didn't return. 

He minded his business, but couldn't help but notice how Jim and Cathy knew a lot of the same things. Dwight knew Jim was younger than him and had been raised in the modern century, whereas Dwight had never been exposed to a lot due to being on the farm and living an almost amish lifestyle. It really shouldn't annoy him that Cathy and Jim were trading songs to listen to and talking about someone named Justice Beaver? He wasn't sure who that was or anything that they were talking about. 

In a moment of weakness, went to the break room and dialed Pam's number. "Hello" Pam said, her voice sounding tired. "Hi Pam, it's Dwight" Dwight greeted, "how are you feeling?" he asked. "I'm okay, the babies just sleeping right now" she told him. "That's good" Dwight told her. "Listen, I hate to bother you on your maternity break, but I have a question" he told her. "It's okay Dwight what's up?" she asked. 

"Am I too old for Jim? I mean I'm not one for vanity, but I've noticed my hair is starting to gray a little and I don't know some, almost most of the references Jim makes" Dwight told her, his voice vulnerable. 

"Oh Dwight. No you're not too old for Jim. Where is this coming from?" she asked, her voice filled with concern. Dwight frowned, "Cathy, your replacement" Dwight bitterly told her. Pam let out a little chuckle, "Dwight, Jim is your husband and you have a son together and I know that doesn't mean much, but Jim would never cheat on you number one and number two he loves you for you. He knows you're not conventional and he fell in love with that. He wouldn't want a Dwight that was like everyone else, he wants you to be you" Pam told her friend. Dwight nodded, "thanks Pam. You're right I'm being silly" he told her, laughing slightly. 

"You're not. It's okay we all are sometimes insecure" she told him. Dwight snorted, "you all might be, but I never am. This has been a shock to me and I will never let this happen again" he declared. Pam rolled her eyes and laughed to herself, "okay Dwight. Go back to work and maybe talk with Jim about this?" she said. "No this never happened, got it Pam?" he asked her. "Sure Dwight, it never happened. Bye Dwight, say hi to Jim" she told him. "I will" he told her, and with a second of hesitancy he said "I love you, thank you." Pam smiled to herself, "love you too Dwight." She pumped her fist in the air once the call was finished. She got Dwight to say I love you back to her!

"Pam said hi" Dwight told Jim, as he sat down in his seat. Jim looked around the office with puzzlement, "she's not here idiot. Over the phone she said hi" Dwight told him. Jim nodded and smiled, "I knew that" he said sheepishly. "Yeah okay" Dwight said mockingly. 

He looked at his husband as he returned to work, his brows creased in concentration. Dwight smiled to himself and decided to get up and kiss his husband. He walked over to Jim and placed a kiss on the top of Jim's head. "Love you" Dwight whispered, before turning to walk back to his desk. Jim smiled and grabbed Dwight by the forearm. "Love you too Dwight" Jim said, smiling up at his husband. Dwight looked down and smiled, before taking his arm back and walking to his desk. He gave Jim one last smile, before turning to his work, a smile still on his face. Jim winked at the camera and smiled to himself, before also going back to his work.


End file.
